finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Frimelda Lotice
Frimelda Lotice is a character in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. The party first meets her as an oddity--a zombie Paladin. In subsequent missions the party learns about her past and agree to help her. She eventually gives the party the Ultima Seraph accessory as they progress through the sub-quest. When the player has resurrected her, she will become a Paladin and will offer to join the clan. She comes with the pre-mastered Dual Wield ability, along with both the Fallen Angel sword and the Save The Queen sword, and has impressive attack power. In order for Frimelda to join the clan, the player must complete the following quests: *Under The Weather *A Chill In the Night *Show of Strength *Hunted *Memories Forged / Past Burdens (she joins after this mission) Story Blademaster Frimelda was a blademaster who wielded her blade, the Fallen Angel, with grace and skill, making her a legend throughout Jylland. She traveled with a man named Luc Sardac, a Paladin who also aspired to become a Blademaster. They were involved romantically, but throughout their adventures, it became apparent that Frimelda was clearly better with the arts of the blade. Luc Sardac allowed his envy and spite to overcome his love for Frimelda, and so he poisoned her with a drug, which is assumed to be Zombie Powder. Leaving Frimelda for dead, Luc took the Fallen Angel and then set out to attempt to gain the fame he could never attain while in Frimelda's shadow. Frimelda never did pass away, as her will to live was so strong that she became a zombie, trapped between the realms of life and death. Death's Grasp At first, Frimelda was not aware of whether she was deceased or not, nor of the reason for her undead state. Her speech and thought process had been severly impaired by her condition as an undead creature, and she was prone to bestial utterances. Seeking to cure this, Frimelda put up a quest at the pub, requesting that a clanner bring her some potions to heal herself. Luso Clemens accepts this quest and brings a Potion and Hi-Potion to Frimelda at Tramdine Fens. The zombie only reveals her surname to Luso, calling herself Lotice. After the potions have an adverse effect on Frimelda, she realizes she is dead, or at least undead. One might expect Frimelda to go insane at the realization of her state, but she continues to search for a remedy that will restore her to her former self. Along her journeys, she is often mistaken for a monster, and Luso is called to investigate Frimelda's presence near the city of Fluorgis. He finds that Frimelda means no harm and was only roaming the city to see the sights. After she departs, Cid recognizes her as the blademaster Frimelda Lotice. Luso is later enlisted to defend a Chocobo Ranch at Muskmallow Field. Here, he meets the Parivir Ghi, who is searching for Frimelda. Luso and his clan assist Ghi in defeating the Seeq Swordking, who severly underestimates Ghi's skills and petrifies himself in shame after his defeat. Ghi then returns to his quest to find and engage the blademaster in battle. Another petition soon reaches Luso's ears, this time a request from a troubled man to defeat an entity that is haunting him. Travelling to the Field of the Fallen, Luso, Cid, and Adelle encounter Luc Sardac, the petitioner. He beckons them to slay the beast that has been stalking him, who reveals herself to be none other than the zombie Frimelda, which Sardac does not recognize. Cid opens the Paladin's eyes, and at first Luc is rendered speechless that his would-be victim still treads the earth. Cruelly, Sardac regains his composure and tells Frimelda the story of her poisoning, vowing to put an end to her and to Luso, Cid, and Adelle, who join Frimelda in battle. Together, they defeat Sardac, who admits his sins and asks Frimelda to finish him off. The blademaster refuses, instead reclaiming the Fallen Angel and sending her wounded murderer away, before leaving herself. Resurrection Frimelda's revival from death comes first in the form of an anonymous petition to Clan Gully that asks them to deliver something of a certain "great master of the sword". Luso and his clan collect the item at the Nazan Mines, which turns out to be a curative potion that holds the power to cleanse Frimelda from her undead state. They deduce that the Witch of the Fens created the cure and created the bill at the Pub. Luso brings the cure to Frimelda in Kthili Sands, where he is suprised to find Luc Sardac protecting her from a hoard of Ghouls. Sardac insists he has turned over a new leaf, and helps Clan Gully and Frimelda drive off the ghouls. With the danger averted, Luso uses the potion on Frimelda, who is restored to her full self in a blaze of red light. Seeing his former companion rebirthed, Sardac falls on his knees and once again asks the blademaster to slay him for his actions. Frimelda refuses, and humbly brushes off Sardac's praises and flatteries. Still unable to comprehend the depth of Frimelda's forgiveness, Sardac leaves the desert. Frimelda then thanks Clan Gully for their efforts, and joins their clan in order to repay them. The blademaster's story continues when Ghi hears of her ressurection. It transpires that it was Ghi himself who agreed to sacrifice his health and life to the Witch of the Fens so that Frimelda could be restored, which resulted in the healing potion. Ghi posted a mission at the Pub and waited in the Ruins of Delgantua to face Frimelda one time before he died. Frimelda battles Ghi one-on-one, and when she finally defeats him, they realize he cannot be healed. With Frimelda's condolences, Ghi leaves to find suitable place for dying, knowing he fought the true blademaster. Category: Final Fantasy Tactics A2 characters Category: Paladins